We Found Love
by Ozera's Girl
Summary: It's finally graduation day for the students of St. Vladimir's Academy and for so long Rose and Lissa have had their future mapped out together, that is until their recent falling out, now her future's uncertain. Rose must learn to live with her new charge, despite his snarky comments, the return of old heartbreaks and college whilst trying not to get her charge or herself killed.
1. New Charge

**Chapter One**

I was patiently awaiting my future, next to the countless others whose names I probably wouldn't even remember five years from now. Graduation day was finally here and honestly, I couldn't wait to escape these Academy walls, to finally be a guardian.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, guardian of Christian Ozera" Alberta announced dragging me from my daydream,

In a strange way, I was glad I wasn't guarding Lissa and not that I would ever admit this to Pyro but I'm glad I got him and nobody else. After Lissa and I had a falling out, it was never the same between us and maybe one day we'll get the chance to reconnect, but for now I think this is for the best.

"Congratulations Rose," Alberta smiled as I made my way on stage to collect my certificate

"I'm so proud of you, you're going to make an amazing guardian Rose," I smiled and wrapped my arms around the only women whose ever truly believed in me,

"Good luck Rose, hope to see you soon" Kirova smiled at me "It just won't be the same without Rose Hathaway" I laughed at her and shook my head before making my way to the chair on stage to receive my promise mark.

After the ceremony has ceased, everyone stood around chatting excitedly, so I started making my way to the back where the food and refreshments table sat.

"Some ceremony," a voice said from behind, as I turned my eyes widened, in her guardian attire stood my mother….Janine Hathaway.

"Mum," I said astonished, "I….what…I mean hi" I stuttered, she smiled sheepishly at me before saying hi

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely in shock

"I came to watch my daughter graduate and get her promise mark" she replied like it was obvious

"Oh, where is she?" I asked in a snarky tone and she frowned at me

"Look, Rose, I understand that our relationship has always been rocky but I would like to make amends and I would like to be a part of your life…if you would let me," she said awkwardly

"Rocky's an understatement but I would really like that mum," I told her with a small smile

"Congratulations Rose, I'm so proud of you," she said teary-eyed, "Thanks, mum" I replied and hugged her, she stiffened but after a second relaxed and hugged me back

"Aww, family reunion" I hear a voice from behind mum, as we break away I see Christian standing there in all black…what a surprise.

"Lord Ozera," I say bowing and he laughed

"I'll let you catch up and I'll talk to you soon Rose" mum said retreating

"So…" Christian said looking everywhere but my face

"What's up Fireballs?" I asked casually,

"Look, I'm sorry that you got me as your charge, frankly I'm surprised they gave me a guardian let alone Rose Hathaway and I know you and I don't see eye to eye a lot but it doesn't mean we have to be miserable" he spoke smiling shyly and I laughed which in turned tinged his cheeks pink from embarrassment

"Sorry Flames, look I'm fine being your guardian and I'm sure I can learn to live with you" I smiled "you deserve to have a guardian, after all you are royalty at the end of the day." He laughed and hugged me

"Thanks, Rosie," he whispered in my ear before pulling away

"So, I know you might want to hang around for a few more days but if you wouldn't mind, could we leave tonight instead of staying. I just want to get away from this place and forget all the memories it holds inside these gates."

"Your wish is my command Lord Ozera" I smiled my man-eater smile "I'll pack" I, told him and walked away.

…..

I had just zipped up the last of my suitcases when there was a knock at the door, it opened and in barged my charge, Christian Ozera.

"Rude much" I commented

"I knocked didn't I?" he commented dryly

"You ready?" he asked happily, I looked around my bare room and sighed thinking back on my time at the academy, I couldn't believe I was actually leaving this place.

"Yeah Christian, I'm ready" I smiled a sad smile and followed him out carrying as many bags as I could finally leaving the only place I have ever called home.


	2. What's Dead Should Stay Dead

_(Previously)_

 _"Yeah Christian, I'm ready" I smiled a sad smile and followed him out carrying as many bags as I could, finally leaving the only place I have ever called home._

Chapter Two

As we took our seats on the private jet I turned to face Christian, he was smiling to himself staring into space.

"What are you so freaking happy about? I asked frustrated that he was so happy and I was a ball of nerves

"We're finally out Rose! No more Academy, we're finally on our own. We can do whatever the hell we want!" he exclaimed turning to face me smiling, his excitement was contagious and a small smile formed on my lips

"What's that? Is the infamous Rose Hathaway smiling?" he asked laughing, I shoved him and replied

"Oh, screw you Sparky," but even I couldn't help laughing, he was right, we were actually free of the Academy's grasp.

"So, care to enlighten me on where we are headed?" I asked him, but he just shook his head

"Surprise" was all he said and I huffed

"I hate surprises" I mumbled under my breath

"Oh, lighten up," he said nudging me and I just rolled my eyes at him

 _"…you sure know how to make a stand…you let the devil take you by the hand…you're an evil man"_

"What the hell is that?" Christian burst into a laughing fit

"It's my dad's ringtone" I replied smiling grabbing my phone

"Hey dad," I answered with Christian still laughing in the background

"Hello kiz," he replied "Congratulations on your graduation"

"Thanks," I said a little uncomfortably

"So I hear Christian Ozera is your new charge," he states smugly

"How did-dad what did you do?" I asked bewildered and he just laughed

"What makes you think I, little ole me, had anything to do with your future?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"Because you're you," I stated matter-of-factly

"Fine Fine. I MAY have put in a word for Ozera as your charge, I think he will be good for you kiz, get away from Court and all the snobby royals" he said all father-like

"Daaaaddd" I huffed rolling my eyes

"I'm just trying to look out for my favourite daughter"

"I'm your only daughter," I replied

 _"This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off. All electronics must be switched to flight mode and turned off for the duration of the flight. Please sit back and refreshments will be served shortly."_

"This conversation isn't over, we're about to take off so I have to go dad," I said grumpily and he just laughed

"Congratulating you on your graduation wasn't the only reason for my call when you land there are a few surprises awaiting you at the airport," he said mysteriously

"What surprises?" I asked wearily "And how do you know where we're going and I don't?"

"Sorry Rose got to go, have a safe flight," he said and hangs up, I pull my phone away and frown at it

"What did your dad want?" Christian asked as I switched my phone to flight mode turning it off and stowing it away in my carry-on

"I'm not entirely sure, he congratulated me on my graduation and told me I had a few surprises awaiting me at the airport," I told him "And how does my dad know where we're going?"

"I don't know, I didn't tell him" he shrugged

"My dad had a hand in you being my charge," I told him

"Why would your dad want you to have ME as a charge, why not some royal?" he asked raising one eyebrow

"Lord Ozera, are you forgetting you are essentially a royal as well," I said smiling and he shoved me

"Please don't call me that and you know what I meant"

"He wanted me away from Court and he believes being your guardian will give me a chance at a somewhat normal life. You know, a normal life where I'm always on the lookout for bloodthirsty Strigoi who want to kill us." I laughed as the jet began to take-off

I felt the precise moment when we were no longer inside the wards, as my headache began full-forced and my vision began to blur. I put my hand on my forehead and leant as far forward as I could

"Rose?" I heard Christian ask, but I couldn't answer him as everything began to spin

 _"So close…"_

 _"Come with us Rose..."_

 _"You don't belong in the world of the living…"_

"Go away!" I yelled at the ghosts that had appeared, but a headache just got stronger

 _"You belong with us"_

"No, I don't. I don't belong to you" I yelled on the verge of tears, the pain was excruciating

"Rose what's going on?" Christian asked I could hear the worry in his voice

 _"What's dead should stay dead Rose..."_

"Leave me ALONE!" I screamed as I jumped from my seat, they were everywhere I could feel them trying to bring me over to the other side, they were suffocating me, and I couldn't breathe

 _"You'll be with us soon…"_

"ROSE!" I heard right before everything went black.

 **Abe's Ringtone:** Evil Man by Shelby Lynne


	3. A Trust Fund, a Doll-house and a Car

_(Previously)_

" _You'll be with us soon…"_

" _ROSE!" I heard right before everything went black._

 **Chapter Three**

I awoke disorientated we were still on the jet but we weren't moving, we had landed I presumed and Christian was hovering over me.

"Thank God, you're alive" he exclaimed when I sat up

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing my eyes, we were inside the wards, that I was sure of

"California" he replied looking at me through worried eyes

"I'm fine." I told him before he had the chance to ask

"Rose-"

"Don't. I told you I'm fine now drop it," I told him pointedly and he nodded standing up, I stood to follow him as we descended the stairs onto the tarmac. Awaiting us was a sleek black Mercedes and beside it stood a guardian I had only met a few times and next to him was none other than my father, Abe Mazur.

" _Kiz,_ " he greeted me, I smiled and hugged him

"You never told me my surprise was you," I said as I pulled away smiling

"I don't think we've been officially introduced, I'm Abe Mazur" dad says turning to Christian whose eyes were wide

"Christian Ozera, sir" he nodded back

"How was your flight?" dad asked and I shrugged

"Fine," I replied not wanting to discuss the happenings in front of everyone

"Well, we can discuss it in the car" he states as the other guardian opened the door for us to pile in

"So how was the flight?" my dad asked once we were buckled in and on our way to wherever we were headed

"Just like any normal flight, as soon as we were in the air I fell asleep" I told him looking out the window, luckily Christian didn't catch me out in my lie

"Very well," dad replied "Now, this is one of your surprises," he handed me a big manila envelope

"What's this?" I asked looking at the envelope like it was going to bite me

"Open it,"

The envelope contained a stack of papers, some of which I had no clue that they meant, a few signatures and numbers on most.

"What's all this dad?" I asked looking at him bewildered

"Since I found out your mother was expecting I began putting money into a trust fund that would be transferred into your name when you turned eighteen" he finally replied

"A trust fund!" I exclaimed

"You didn't think your dad would leave you with nothing did you?" he asked smiling at me

"Dad, I don't need your money" I told him

"You just need to sign a few things and the money is yours, there's $32.4 million in the account, I know it's not much but it's something" he told me and my eyes went wide with astonishment

"NOT MUCH!" I cried out and he laughed

"You've obviously never seen my bank account"

"Just how rich are you?" I asked him and he laughed replying

"Rich enough"

"Dad, that's too much, I can't accept this" I told him but he just shook his head

"You can and you will" he told me matter-of-factly just as the car came to a stop

"Good we're here" he said as the guardian opened the door and we all piled out

As I took in our surroundings I found we were standing in the driveway of what most would call a 'dollhouse'. A white three story beauty with a blue roof and window's everywhere you looked, it was breathtaking and I was in love with it. _(Picture on Profile)_

"Wow" was all Christian could muster up

"It's beautiful" I said in awe

"I'm glad you like it," dad replied

"Love it, is it yours?" I asked finally tearing my eyes away from the house to look at him, he was smiling at me, I don't think I have ever seen him smile as much as I have in the last half hour

"That leads me to my next surprise, it now officially belongs to you," my jaw dropped

"Abe that's too much, this house must have cost a fortune and with the trust fund, I really cannot take this" I told him still in shock

"The deeds already in your name, so sell it, keep it, do whatever you like but I always said I wanted to buy my daughter her first house" before he had even finished his sentence I flung myself into his arms hugging him, he was shocked at first before finally wrapping his arms around me returning the hug

"You are flashy and way to over the top old man" I said laughing as I took a step back

"I never do anything small which finally leaves me to my last surprise,"

"Oh God, there's more?" I asked astonished

"Last one, I promise" he said leading me to the side of the house that I assumed was the garage

"You didn't!" I exclaimed as he pushed a button on a remote and the garage door lifted, sitting in the middle of the garage was a brand new black sleek looking Scion FR-S _(Picture on Profile)_

"Nothing but the best for my _kiz_ " was all he said

"Thank you dad" I cried once again throwing myself into his arms

"Well then, I'm sorry to just leave abruptly but I have business I must attend to and then I must fly back to Turkey," dad said a little awkwardly

"You have to leave already?" I asked him and he nodded

"I'm afraid I must, but I'll be back to visit soon," he promised

"Stay safe, love you _kiz_ , good to finally meet you Christian" he nodded

"I will, love you too old man" I replied as he slid into the car and drove away, leaving me with one hefty trust fund, a new house and a brand new car, what ever shall I touch first, I smiled to myself as I ran my hand across the hood of my car.

 **Hey guy's, please leave a review or a comment and let me know how I'm going with the story or if you have any ideas on where this story should go, I have a vague idea but I would love to hear from you guys. Thanks.**


	4. They Want Me Back

_(Previously)_

 _"I will love you too old man" I replied as he slid into the car and drove away, leaving me with one hefty trust fund, a new house and a brand new car, whatever shall I touch first, I smiled to myself as I ran my hand across the hood of my car._

 **Chapter Four**

"You forgot to mention that your dad was Abe freaking Mazur!" Christin exclaimed as I turned to face him

"I didn't? Must have slipped my mind" I commented back as I made my way into the house to look around

The house was beautiful, inside and out. As you walk in the door an extravagant chandelier was hanging in the entry, the floors were made of white marble that lead to two grand stairwells leading upstairs. After I finished exploring the house, I decided on a room that overlooked the front yard, purely because of the balcony that came with it. Luckily the house came furnished so everything we could have possibly needed was already taken care of.

"Nice room," Christian commented standing in the doorway, I turned to face him smiling

"You should smile more often," he remarked suddenly and I laughed

"I smile all the time," I replied

"Not enough...you have a nice smile," he said

seriously

"You never told me what happened back on the plane," he said suddenly changing the subject coming to sit on the bed

"It happens every time I go outside the wards," I told him as I went and sat beside him on the bed

"Because I'm shadow-kissed I can see ghosts' and sometimes they're able to help me defeat Strigoi but other times they're trying to bring me back over to the other side," I told him

"The other side?" he asked confused

"The side of the dead," I told him straight up "In the accident that killed Andre and Lissa's parents, I died Christian. but the trouble was that I didn't stay dead. Lissa healed me and brought me back to life without even knowing it which is how we are 'bonded'. The ghost's keep telling me that I don't belong with the land of the living and that death wants me back," I finished

"Well, I didn't expect that," he said after a pause and I laughed

"After I just told you all of that, THAT is all you say?" and he smiled

"Does Lissa know about the ghosts'?" he finally asked and I shook my head

"I never told her, I didn't think it was important I'm usually able to go straight to sleep when I'm outside the wards, this time was different,"

"Different how?" he asked curiously

"I'm not entirely sure, they were stronger or maybe I was weaker, I don't know, but I could feel them closing in on me and honestly Christian, I was scared," I told him looking into his eyes, he threw an arm over my shoulders and pulled me in for a one-armed hug

"It's alright Rose, they won't take you I've always got your back," he commented and even if it was an empty promise his reassurance gave me some comfort.

 **Sorry, this chapter was a short one, the next one will be up shortly and I'll make sure it's longer. Thanks.**


End file.
